Gara-gara Best Comment
by Dianzu
Summary: Terima kasih best comment. Tanpa adanya kamu, mungkin si Chimchim dan Minyak Nyongnyong takkan bersatu. [oneshot; minyoon / bts]


_**Disclaimer:** seluruh tokoh milik agensi dan keluarga masing-masing. Tidak mengambil keuntungan finansial apapun dalam membuat fanfiksi ini. Dibuat hanya untuk bersenang-senang_. _Menggunakan bahasa yang sedikit tidak baku_

 _ **Pair:** Jimin/Yoongi_

 _ **Genre:** Romance/Humor_

 _ **Warning:** shounen-ai, ooc, typo(s)_

 _Selamat membaca..._

.

 **—Gara-gara Best Comment—**

.

Suatu hari, ada seorang remaja laki-laki berumur 18 tahun yang sedang bersantai di atas kasur empuk.

Namanya Park Jimin; baru selesai melaksanakan Ujian Nasional. Hari libur pun dipakai untuk membaca _webtoon_ —guna menjernihkan pikiran setelah berpikir keras untuk Ujian kemarin.

Jimin senang sekali membaca (komik). Menurutnya, sangat menghibur dan gambarnya bagus. Jimin lebih senang membaca komik _shounen_ (komik bertema laki-laki; seperti _action_ , pembunuhan, dan sejenisnya). Tidak terlalu suka genre romansa—paling mentok-mentok ia membaca genre sahabat dan keluarga (itupun jarang).

Dan, di aplikasi _webtoon_ sangat banyak yang bertema _shounen_. Jimin suka, sangat suka.

" _Jimin, main yuk._ "

" _Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Ada acara keluarga._ "

Ya, Jimin sering berasalan ketika teman-temannya mengajak berkumpul. Bukannya tak ingin, tapi—terkadang tubuhnya terasa berat untuk meninggalkan kasur. Dia memang manusia yang malas. Tapi Jimin bukan orang sombong kok, hanya saja dia lebih senang sendiri di dalam kamar— _menikmati udara dalam diam._

Kali ini, ia tengah membaca komik bergenre _action_ berbalut horor. Tentang zombie yang muncul karena suatu virus di salah satu sekolah ( _kalian yang pembaca setia webtoon pasti tahu ini komik apa_ ). Kisahnya sungguh mendebarkan, dan lagi gambarnya seperti sungguhan. Luar biasa, Jimin tak henti-hentinya memuji dalam hati.

Ia melihat salah satu karakter utama yang wanita. Ia kebal dengan virus. Maka dari itu dia tidak berubah menjadi zombie ketika dirinya terkena gigit. Jimin kembali mengeluarkan pujian— _dia wanita, tapi sangat tangguh dan kebal terhadap gigitan makhluk jelek itu._

Dan, ada salah satu karakter laki-laki yang perhatian padanya. Jimin kembali bergumam; _mereka berteman dengan sangat baik. Keren._

Laki-laki bertubuh pendek itu asyik membaca. Sampai tak terasa sudah terlihat kalimat bersambung. Huh, Jimin selalu sebal dengan kalimat itu. Benar-benar mengganggu. Tapi hatinya dibuat gundah gulana. Bagaimana akhirnya? Apakah mereka selamat dari para zombie?

Ya, tunggu saja episode terbarunya minggu depan.

Tapi, mata Jimin membaca sebuah komen. Ah, di _webtoon_ memang sering ada kolom untuk komentar— _bahkan jika komenan kalian bagus, akan dijadikan best comment_ ( _suatu komen yang terbaik_ ).

Jujur saja—Jimin tak pernah membaca komentar (toh, dirinya kan hanya ingin membaca komik). Oh, sudah ada satu _best comment_ ternyata. Tapi matanya mendelik sebal ketika membaca komentar dari _best comment_ , Jimin mendadak kesal.

 ** _MinyakNyongNyoongi_**

 _So sweet. Aku harap Namra dan Suhyeok akan bersatu di akhir cerita_.

Tunggu, Hei! Inikan komik bergenre horor dan _action_ , mana bisa dirubah menjadi romansa! Dasar pecinta drama! Kalau ingin dua tokoh bersatu, baca saja komik romansa. Dan lagi, banyak yang menyukai komenan itu dan membalasnya dengan;

 _1). Ah, aku juga berharap seperti itu._

 _2). Namra dan Suhyeok terlihat serasi. Aku suka._

 _3). Tolong, aku berada di kapal ini. Aku ship mereka._

Perlahan, jari-jemari Jimin mengetik sesuatu di layar handphone.

 ** _AkuBersinHachimchim_**

 _So sweet pantatmu._

Ini untuk pertama kalinya Jimin memberikan komentar. Dan juga—sebenarnya ia tidak memberikan komentar untuk isi cerita komik, melainkan untuk si pemberi komentar lain.

Selang beberapa menit, adapula yang menyukai komentarnya. Bahkan—ada juga beberapa yang membalas.

 _1). Hahaha, savage._

 _2). Bisa nyambung begitu ya, komentarnya._

 _3). Nice shoot, bro. Hahaha._

Ya, paling tidak Jimin sedikit senang karena ada yang sependapat dengannya.

Tak lama, ada sebuah balasan.

 ** _MinyakNyongNyoongi_**

 _Biasa saja dong. Saya kan hanya memberi pendapat. Kalau tidak suka ya tidak usah dibaca_.

Jimin tidak sabaran. Ia mulai naik pitam. Lalu dia membalas lagi.

 ** _AkuBersinHachimchim_**

 _Hei, apa matamu buta_? _Tentu saja aku baca karena kamu memberi komentar_!

Lalu, komentarnya pun banjir balasan.

 _1). Waduh, terjadi perang dunia ke III._

 _2). Kalau aku sih nyimak saja sambil makan pop corn._

 _3). Wah, pertengkaran ini jadi lebih seru ketimbang komiknya._

Mendadak Jimin berhenti mengetik. Tujuannya membuka _webtoon_ kan hanya ingin membaca komik. Kenapa jadi bertengkar? Dan lagi...

 _WHAT_?! _DIRINYA JADI BEST COMMENT_ _KEDUA_?!

Oh... inikah rasanya menjadi _best comment_?

Mendadak Jimin sedikit tersenyum. Oh ayolah, ini untuk pertama kalinya ia memberikan komen di _webtoon,_ dan langsung jadi _best comment_.

Dan matanya menatap _best comment_ ketiga. Oh, dia berkata seperti ini;

 ** _MonyetTamvan_**

 _Aku rasa best comment yang pertama dan kedua itu jodoh. Hehe._

Jimin mendengus. Tapi mendadak berdebar juga hatinya. Yang benar saja si _MonyetTamvan_ itu. Masa iya dia dan si minyak nyongnyong jodoh?

Dasar monyet _sialan_.

"Jimin!"

Laki-laki itu menengok ke arah pintu kamar. Sang ibu tengah berdiri di sana, "Ada apa Bu?"

"Tolong beli terigu di supermarket."

.

Park Jimin berjalan sambil menatap ke kanan dan kiri. Hari ini cuaca mendung. Udara sedikit dingin—mangkanya Jimin menggunakan mantel.

Jimin masuk ke dalam supermarket. Membeli pesanan sang Ibu. Sambil mengantre, dirinya melihat beberapa transportasi yang tak bosan-bosan mengitari jalan raya.

Ia mengentak-hentak sepatu kets pada lantai putih. Menunduk, menatap kakinya yang sedang bergoyang. Kini dirinya sudah berada di depan kasir, dan langsung membayar belanjaannya.

Dan, dengan tidak sengaja ia menyandung seseorang.

"Heh, hati-hati dong!"

Jimin sontak mendongak. Menatap laki-laki berkulit putih pucat yang mendumel kesal padanya. Matanya sipit, penampilannya menarik, dan juga cantik. _Ingatkan Jimin jika itu laki-laki._

"Maaf, tidak sengaja." sahut Jimin.

Laki-laki itu langsung pergi, dan ia menjatuhkan ponsel hitamnya.

Karena Jimin adalah orang yang baik hati dan tidak sombong, ia pun bergegas menyusul pria cantik tadi ke luar supermarket.

Udara semakin dingin. Cuaca semakin gelap. Langit sepertinya ingin menangis hari ini. Ia melihat ke segala arah—mencari pria tadi. Dia memakai mantel berwarna cokelat.

Ah, di sana. Dekat lampu merah.

Ketika kakinya ingin melangkah, tak sengaja ia menatap layar ponsel hitam yang ada di genggamannya. Jimin tahu jika melihat isi ponsel milik orang lain itu tidak sopan, tapi dirinya penasaran juga.

Kolom komentar pada _webtoon_.

' _Oh, jadi pria cantik tadi juga suka baca webtoon? Sama dengan aku dong. Jangan-jangan kita jodoh_.'

 _Percaya diri sekali kamu, Park Jimin._

Dilihat lagi, dan Jimin terkejut.

Ini adalah akun milik si _MinyakNyongNyoongi_.

Jadi... pria cantik tadi adalah si _best comment_ pertama?!

Pantas saja dia berharap dua tokoh bersatu. Karena wajahnya cantik dan membuat hati Jimin berdebar seketika. Tidak nyambung memang, tapi biarkan Jimin terpesona sesaat.

Ia segera mengejar si minyak nyongnyong. Larinya semakin cepat.

Akhirnya, Jimin memegang pergelangan tangan si cantik.

"H—hai," mendadak Jimin gugup. Ia terengah-engah sehabis berlari.

Si minyak nyongnyong menatap judes—tapi di mata Jimin dia terlihat semakin cantik dan imut, "Mau apa?"

"Ah ini," Jimin memberikan ponsel si cantik, "Ponselmu jatuh di supermarket tadi."

Si pria cantik refleks meraba saku celananya. Jimin terkekeh saja melihatnya. Lalu diambil ponsel hitam itu dari tangan Jimin.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya. Lalu bergegas ingin pergi.

Namun ditahan oleh Jimin.

"Apa kamu si _MinyakNyongNyoongi_?"

Yang ditanya melebarkan mata sipitnya, "Tahu darimana kamu?"

"Ah—itu, tadi tidak sengaja melihat di ponselmu." Jimin menggaruk rambut belakangnya yang tidak gatal. Merasa bersalah karena sudah melihat isi ponsel orang lain tanpa izin.

"Dasar tidak sopan." ucapnya cuek.

Jimin tertawa renyah, "Oh ya, kenalkan. Aku si _AkuBersinHahimchim_. Dan—maaf membuatmu kesal di komentar tadi."

"Ya, tidak apa. Lupakan saja."

Udara semakin dingin. Si pria cantik mengeratkan mantelnya, "Di sini dingin."

"Kau mau kupeluk agar hangat?"

"Aku tidak membutuhkan pelukanmu, dasar bodoh."

Jimin tersenyum senang, "Kalau boleh tahu. Namamu siapa?"

"Min Yoongi."

Oh, namanya Yoongi. Nama yang cantik, persis seperti orangnya.

"Aku Park Jimin. Salam kenal." ucap Jimin berusaha berjabat tangan dengan Yoongi.

Untung saja Yoongi mau mengulurkan tangannya untuk sekadar berjabat tangan, "Ya, salam kenal."

Ya Tuhan, tangannya begitu lembut. Selembut sutra.

Jimin suka baca komik. Jimin suka komik bertema _shoun_ _en_. Jimin akan suka membaca komentar. Dan Jimin suka Yoongi mulai saat ini.

Terima kasih _best comment_. Tanpa adanya kamu, mungkin si _Chimchim_ dan minyak nyongnyong takkan bersatu.

.

 **Selesai**

 **[ Tangerang, 17 April 2018** **\- 12:03 AM ]**

.

 _ **A/N:** kalian yang baca webtoon pasti tahu itu webtoon apa x"D tadi pagi sebenarnya iseng sih baca komenan di webtoon, eh nemu best comment begitu yang menurut saya lucu. Daaaannn terciptalah fanfiksi abal ini x"D_

 _Terima kasih sudah membaca :)_


End file.
